


The Confusing Life of an Idol in Love

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic), 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: a look into the life of a gay kpop idol with no knowledge of how to control his decisions and what he says. (who might also have a crush on one or more of his bandmates)
Relationships: Daejae, DongJae, Junjae, Minjae - Relationship, dongmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Confusing Life of an Idol in Love

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my first Lost in Translation fanfiction!

Ahn Jaewon had zero clue what he’s doing. he just wanted a normal day, but somehow he got himself into an unfixable situation.

did he have a crush on his band mates? yes. but at the same time, he was very afraid to say anything.

the four were peacefully, peacefully in their terms at least, eating lunch. jaewon could never control his words.

he rambled out a sentence somewhere along the lines of, “i have a crush on multiple people”. well, that’s what the others heard. jaewon was almost unintelligible when mumbling, that’s not even considering how fast he said it.

daehyun and minsoo, being as curious as they are, couldn’t resist jumping forward to interrogate their poor friend. of course it hurt knowing the oblivious male they had crushes on, well, also had crushes, but they needed to act normal to not draw any suspicion.

jaewon slid back in his seat from the sudden burst of energy in front of him. dongho looked up from his food to raise an eyebrow at his read haired companion.

out of everything jaewon’s brain could choose to say, it chose to basically out him. there was no getting out of this. daehyun and minsoo are too persistent to dodge this, they would bug him for weeks, or months even, to get the answer.

jaewon shoved his head into his hands, as if hiding himself would make all of his problems go away. dongho got tired of seeing jaewon look so defeated so he cleared his throat to catch everyone’s attention.

jaewon’s head shot up, looking for the male he relied on emotionally. neither acknowledged this of course, but they almost always helped each other.

dongho softly glared at dae and minsoo. the trio nodded to each other, and without a word, got up.

the red head blinked with utter confusion. no one had finished eating yet, so why were they throwing their food away?

minsoo cleared the table. that also included jaewon’s food, which didn’t sit right with the still sleepy, and now hungry male. jaewon was steadily growing nervous by the minute, leading him to tap his fingertips against his thumb in a specific order. it was a rhythmic motion that he had developed over years of lasting anxiety. it kept him from scratching at his wrists, which was a habit he needed to get rid of.

his members noticed him hands moving under the table. minsoo knew what he was doing.

the silver haired male touched his index finger to jaewon’s nose, watching the male twitch his nose, almost like a rabbit.

this was going to be an interesting discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m too tired to read over this. 
> 
> hopefully i will be able to write longer chapters when i have more time and inspiration!


End file.
